Pictures of You
by Castigator
Summary: "We've been through a lot. Wanted to see the past, compare things. And plus, some of these are cute." Juice/OC, I was listening to the song, and well, this just came to me.


Marnie Ortiz sat on the floor of her house, staring straight at the wall that was lined with multiple pictures. Pictures of her and the only man that ever made her feel anything.

She looked at the clock, 10:36, he should have been home hours ago.

_This is the clock upon the wall  
>This is the story of us all<br>This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
>Before he starts to crawl<br>This is the war that's never won  
>This is a soldier and his gun<br>This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
>Praying for her son<em>

Marnie was a strong willed latina, dark hair, tanned skin, and bright smile. But, strong willed or not she still worried about Juice. Despite what the guys said, he was smart, he just lacked common sense, but what American these days has that anymore?

The first picture was of their graduation, holding hands and smiling at his mom while she took the picture. Second picture was of them sitting in the backyard of her parents house, ignoring everything around them and only looking at each other.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Hung upon your wall for the world to see<br>Pictures of you, pictures of me  
>Remind us all of what we used to be<em>

She sometimes wondered why she bothered with him, but then she was reminded every time he smiled at her. The smile that was so wide that it made the corners of his crinkle.

Juice was the only man that made her feel like a giddy little school girl, and she was the only one that could get him away from his computer long enough to actually go outside an do something.

The third picture was of him sleeping on the couch, a light smile on his face, shirtless and the small dog, Grendel, they had laying on his stomach. Fourth picture was of her sitting on the kitchen counter, legs stopped mid swing, head back laughing at something he had said.

_There is a drug that cures it all  
>Blocked by the governmental wall<br>We are the scientists inside the lab,  
>Just waiting for the call<br>This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
>I'm high up and dry<em>

Juan Carlos Ortiz walked slowly into the house that he shared with his Ol' Lady. He was sure he'd be cut off from sex for being so late. Four hours late, and on their tenth anniversary. He was screwed.

"Babe, you up?" He called, kicking his shoes off by the door, and continuing his trek to the living room.

"You better have a damn good reason as to why you're late, Juan." Marnie snapped, turning her tear streaked face towards him.

Fifth picture, the both of them covered in paint from one of her paintings. Sixth picture, Juice with a feather Indian hat on his head and Marnie dressed as Pocahantes on Halloween. Seveth picture, the two of them with life sabers drawn and heads thrown back in laughter. Eighth picture, him holding her while they watched Paranormal Activity 2.

_Confess to me, every secret moment  
>Every stolen promise you believed<br>Confess to me, all that lies between us  
>All that lies between you and me<em>

"ATF. They had taken some of us in. No calls allowed. I'm so sorry, baby." He told her, walking over to her, side stepping the pictures that were on the ground around her.

Ninth picture, Juice, Marnie and Tig all tied up together, while Jax, Chibs and Opie laughed. Tenth picture, Juice in his prospecting days in a diaped and a cardboard sign around his neck. Eleventh picture, Marnie holding a camera in her hands a smile on her face as she watched Half-Sack cut the deer out of a car.

"Ten years. That's how long we've been at this. Never have you ever been late. Then, this ATF bitch comes in and starts fucking with everything, and now you're late to your own anniversary. I want her ass fuckin' dead, Juice..." She trailed off, tracing the tattoo on his left arm.

"I know, baby. Why are all the pictures out?" Juice asked, looking at the pictures around them.

"We've been through a lot. Wanted to see the past, compare things. And plus, some of these are cute." She told him.

"I know. Especially that one." He said, pointing to the picture that showed them convered head to toe in mud.

They sat their, enjoying the silence and presence of one another.

Juice tilted her head up, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then one on her nose. Another on both of her cheeks.

And finally one on her lips. She responed instantly.

She pulled back, and looked him in the eye and said, "I love you, Juice."

He smiled pressing his lips to hers again. "I love you too, Marnie."

_We are the boxers in the ring  
>We are the bells that never sing<br>There is a title we can't win no matter  
>How hard we might swing<em>

Twelfth picture, their wedding day. Smiling at one another, oblivious to the camera, and reveling in their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Juice needs love too. Now, who the fuck knows if he died? Because, if he did, there goes my favorite character... Who else loved him?<strong>


End file.
